


All of Me

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: You're my downfall, you're my museMy worst distraction, my rhythm and bluesI can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you
Relationships: Will Horton/Sonny Kiriakis
Kudos: 10
Collections: WilSon





	All of Me

It's a completely normal day when it happens. Well, as normal as a day in Salem, Illinois can possibly be, when there's nothing crazy going on, and everyone has a moment to breathe a sigh of relief.

Sonny's just watching Will holding their daughter, marveling at how no matter how many times he sees it, it never fails to make that familiar warmth spread around his chest.

Only this time, it's accompanied by something else. Something that had been right there underneath the surface, all this time, but now, as he's watching Will and Ari, it's making itself known, and it's not going away. If anything, the feeling gets stronger.

The longer Sonny's standing there, the longer he lets himself feel it, the deeper the feeling gets, sinking all the way down underneath his skin, into his bones, deep into the center of his soul, where not even Paul was able to reach.

This whole experience could only have lasted for a few seconds, but once he's finally able to pull himself back together, the first thing he does is pull out his phone.

"Chad? Hey, it's Sonny." A pause. "No, everything's fine. I just need to meet up with you about something. It's really, really important." Another pause. "Okay, great. Meet me at my parents house. See you then."

Then Sonny hangs up, offering some half baked excuse to Will he doesn't even remember as he dashes off.

Sonny makes it to the Kiriakis before Chad does, pacing back and forth in a weak attempt to calm himself down, when Chad finally walks through.

"Hey, Sonny. What's up?" Chad asks, a look of concern on his face.

Sonny says, "Hey, I'm sorry to just call you out of nowhere like this, but I really need your help with something. As my friend and business partner, you've always been the one to stop me from making a mistake."

Which makes Chad's concern deepen, "What? Why do you think you're making a mistake? Did something happen?"

Sonny assures him, "No, no. Not yet. But I'm worried I might. So I called you here to talk me out of it."

Chad then asks, "Okay, what is it?"

Sonny doesn't respond, heart pounding at the thought of telling someone else, even if it's just Chad. But at the same time, the very idea scares the crap out of him, wanting it so badly but scared of losing Will over it.

Sonny's quiet for so long, Chad speaks up, "Sonny, how am I supposed to to help if you don't-."

"I want to ask Will to marry me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to assure everyone who's just started reading this: this fic has not been abandoned, I'm just putting it on hold to focus on The Balance, my other fic. Hope to see you there!


End file.
